Lazos de Sangre
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Zuko siempre ha sido su rival, Azula sin embargo tiene otras cosas en la cabeza. Una idea tétrica que se sale incluso de sus propias manos, involucrando entre sus planes a Mai y a su propio hermano. Esa era sin dudar, la más terrible de sus bromas. Zuko x Azula. Advertencia: Incesto


_**Disclaimer** : Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen_

 _ **NA.** Está ubicando cuando Zuko regresa a la Nación del Fuego luego de estar en Ba Sing Se. La última escena está centrada en el principio del cómic "La búsqueda"._

* * *

Los ojos de Mai se apretaron ante aquellas palabras y la mirada de culpa y vacilación de Ty Lee acompañó a sus ojos confundidos. Azula no las miraba ni siquiera, no se preocupó en si estaban de acuerdo o no, solo había soltado sus palabras como cualquier otra orden, una a la que ninguna de las dos podría replicar o negar.

Ty Lee miró a Mai por lo bajo, con compasión, con congoja y empatía, con disculpas silenciosas que brotaban de sus ojos por adelantado, anteponiéndose a lo que las dos sabían que sería un gran error. Una tontería. Mai sólo cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro, ofendido y dolido, pero bañado en resignación, en estarse doblegando de inmediato, sin siquiera pretender objetar, iniciar una batalla o despotricar el más mínimo reclamo.

Azula se detuvo en el pasillo cuando notó que no la estaban siguiendo y con un movimiento de su cabeza les indicó andar a su paso, _las obligó_ a seguirle el juego.

Ty Lee posó con suavidad una de sus manos en Mai para crear consuelo pero esta se la quitó de encima de un brusco movimiento. No necesitaba la compasión de su amiga, no con Azula al frente de aquella tontería, si se trataba de la princesa, ellas no debían tener ni consideración, ni pensamientos, ni siquiera sentimientos.

Ty Lee comprendió aquello en el miedo compartido que tenían por Azula y asintió a su silencio y rectitud, andando al mismo tiempo hacia la princesa, que con una ceja alzada en cuestión las miraba fríamente, incluso con un tanto de desprecio.

—Quita esa cara, Mai, lo que pretendo es sólo lo _justo_ — se cruzó de brazos ante lo que sonó como un regaño, lanzando esa altanería por los ojos a su amiga, quién sin poder evitarlo volvió a fruncir el rostro en irritación.

—De hecho, Azula... — la tentativa voz de la Ty tembló un poco al salir de su garganta, claramente temerosa. —Yo no entiendo porque esto sería "justo" quiero decir, Mai es su novia, ¿no tendría que ser ella la que...? — la mano desnuda de la princesa golpeó la pared bruscamente e hizo callar al instante a la otra chica, ganándose miradas de miedo y vacilación por parte de las otras dos.

—Pero él es _mi_ hermano, ambos somos príncipes, merezco tener su _primera vez_... es mi derecho... y es el _suyo_ — giró sobre sus talones con diplomacia y con un aire estoico que les hizo saber que la conversación había terminado, y que por supuesto había ganado _ella_.

Volvieron a compartir una fugaz mirada antes de poder tomar aire y seguirla, hacía lo que parecía, sería una pesadilla.

Los pasos de Azula se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación del recientemente re integrado príncipe Zuko, colocando una mano en su cintura y retorciendo sus labios en una terrorífica sonrisa, tan tétrica que dejó a las otras dos paralizadas en su lugar, como dos pequeñas niñas, incluso dos débiles e insignificantes animales, temerosos, _domesticados_.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Mai incluso cuando estaba totalmente en contra, aquello era una tontería, un juego maldito con el que todos se podían lastimar. Pero ella no vacilaría un momento, de alguna manera Zuko estaba de vuelta en la Nación del Fuego y todo parecía prosperar para él, no quería verlo en el exilio o sufriendo por honor, si ella no accedía a la espeluznante y enferma petición de Azula, estaba segura que de alguna manera la princesa se vengaría, no podía arriesgarse a eso, _arriesgar_ a Zuko, sí tenía que hacerlo, lo haría, por su bien, el de él.

— Bueno, como te dije, vas a tener que convencerlo para que... _hagan el amor_ — aquella descripción en labios de Azula sonó vomitiva y Ty Lee necesitó esconder el rostro en una de sus manos ante aquella aberrante descripción.

— ¿Y eso de qué servirá? Zuko... Él no va a aceptar hacer... _eso_ , cuando a la que vea en la habitación seas tú y no Mai — de nuevo fue la chica del circo la que despotricó en su contra, manteniendo aún su mano al lado de su rostro, haciendo amago de cubrirse de nuevo ante lo que podría venir luego de eso.

Azula se rió suavemente, como si se burlara de ella, como si aquello fuese tan divertido que necesitaba reír. Se encogió suavemente de hombros y luego levantó los brazos, desatando su cabello largo y extendiendo al frente la cinta roja que hacía unos momentos adornaba su cabeza, dejando entre ver otra risa maliciosa en esos labios que se retorcían casi infernales desde que había pasado en aquel loco plan.

— Por eso es que vas a convencerlo de usar esto cuando lo hagan... _de principio a fin_ — Mai tembló en su sitio un momento cuando la mano de la princesa se acercó a ella y le ofreció aquel pedazo de tela carmín. Su razón se negaba a tomarla, a caer en eso, a seguir aquella idea, a entregar a su hombre a otra mujer, precisamente a esa, a su propia hermana. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo engañarlo con esa premisa tan vaga y luego conducirlo a la trampa de esa araña? A algo tan pecaminoso, tan errado, tan sucio y tan cargado de maldad. Sería una persona terrible si lo hiciera.

Aun así, su mano tomó la cinta, guiada y cegada por el miedo, por la preocupación, su amor por Zuko era fuerte y por eso mismo _tenía_ que hacerlo, era su deber protegerlo, sino, las consecuencias podían ser aún más aterradoras.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo convenceré? — cuestionó en un susurro, sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar la voz, sí lo hacía, posiblemente su lengua sería más voraz y terminaría por reclamar algo a Azula, terminaría por un intento ahogado de querer salvar a Zuko de esa situación, por ponerlo a salvo de sus garras.

— _No lo sé_ , eso ya es algo que debes pensar _tú_ , Mai... — su voz sonó claramente provocativa, quería hacerla irritar aún más, humillarla, llevarla hasta el límite de su paciencia o su propia razón. No protestó, sin embargo y de nueva cuenta, solo desvió sus ojos naranjas a su mano y contempló en silencio aquella cinta, dando apenas un asentamiento cundo fue capaz de volver a mover su cuerpo. —Bien, entonces... te espero en la habitación de invitados para hacer el cambio — mostró los dientes en una amplia sonrisa y tras dar media vuelta sobre de sí salió con paso ligero por el pasillo, divertida como una niña.

— No tienes que hacerlo — soltó Ty Lee una vez que Azula estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, mirando con esos ojos de compasión y cariño a Mai, quién seguía con sus ojos fijos en su mano derecha, en aquel retazo de tela, en cavilación.

— En realidad, _sí_ tengo que hacerlo — la chica del circo negó ante aquello, incrédula, tocada al límite por el tema, por la situación.

— Mai, Zuko no lo merece... _tú_ no lo mereces — la mencionada negó un momento ante las palabras de la otra, no quería que la convenciera de desistir, tal vez Ty Lee tenía razón y aquello superaba incluso a Azula, aquello desafiaba incluso la naturaleza misma, pero echarse para atrás no era una opción, no ahora que Ozai había abierto las puertas del reino una vez más a su primogénito.

— Vete, Ty Lee — pidió en un hilo de voz, mirando a la otra para que encontrara en sus ojos la decisión. Esta solo apretó los párpados y dio un suave asentimiento, comprendiendo que incluso si se reusaba a hacerlo, Azula buscaría cumplir su cometido de una forma u otra. Por las buenas siempre era mejor.

Le dio un suave apretón en el brazo y esta vez Mai no la rechazó, solo asintió agradecida por su enmudecido apoyo. Tras una parpadeante sonrisa entre labios apretados y forzados, Ty Lee se marchó en sus silenciosos pasos en otra dirección. Mai se quedó en el sepulcro y la soledad, en el principio de aquella tétrica historia donde ella sería participe, donde ella encaminaría a su propio amor a un destino frío e irremediable.

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo demasiado, guardando aquel listón entre sus ropas y asomando de inmediato la cabeza por la hendidura que pintó entre la madera y la pared, guiando sus ojos afilados por el cuarto hasta dar con aquel hombre al que amaba, al que estaba a punto de condenar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Mai? — la voz de Zuko adornó el cuarto en cuanto la luz del pasillo le iluminó la cara. La mencionada entró en la habitación y las velas de los candelabros se prendieron tras un movimiento de la mano del joven maestro fuego, quién sentado en un costado de su cama la miraba con un rostro enternecido e incluso un tanto emocionado al verla. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido — se puso de pie de inmediato para recibirla con un abrazo corto y apenas correspondido.

—Me demoré demasiado con Azula y... por esta noche me quedaré — comentó con casualidad, era demasiado común desde que Zuko había vuelto que ella pasara las noches en el palacio junto a Ty Lee, ambas en habitaciones siempre disponibles para ellas.

— Eso es genial, ¿Quieres charlar o irás a dormir ahora? — cuestionó con un sonrojo suave en sus mejillas, con esa emoción y devoción que él parecía mostrarle siempre a ella, con esa entrega y amor que justo ahora sentía que no merecía.

—En realidad... estaba pensando en... bueno, en que ambos pasemos un _rato más_ despiertos — Zuko levantó su ceja buena en cuestión, en la inocencia de su joven corazón, en la pureza de su tierno y genuino enamoramiento.

— Está bien si quieres, de todos modos, no podía dormir — por supuesto que el príncipe no entendió en absoluto la insinuación, dándose media vuelta para poder sentarse de nuevo sobre la orilla de su amplio lecho. —Estoy tan... preocupado... hay tantas cosas que pasaron tan rápido que tengo miedo de que todo se acabe... de qué todo esto llegue a su fin... _una vez más_... — Mai entendió de inmediato a qué se refería, sintiendo la pena y la preocupación compartida ante aquella situación, ante la desafortunada premisa que dictaba la perdida de aquella tambaleante y simulada paz.

— Tranquilo, Zuko, no pienses en ello... — tomó asiento a un lado de él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para buscar consolarlo aunque fuera mínimamente. — Tal vez... necesitas _relajarte_ — volvió a tirar su señuelo y al instante se lamentó, mordiéndose la lengua. Ese muchacho estaba ahí, dolido, sufriendo, sin merecer toda esa porquería, sin merecer la traición que ella estaba por darle.

— Supongo que tienes razón, debería intentar dormir algo — se encogió de hombros, ajeno a ella, a _esa_ idea. Mai bajó la mirada un segundo, meditando lo que tenía qué hacer, era bastante mala para los sentimentalismos y ambos eran un tanto secos y fríos en su relación, buscar la intimidad bajo esas ideas le resultaba incluso forzado. Pero no podía darse el lujo de fallar.

— Me refiero a... _otro_ tipo de relajación, Zuko — la caricia en su hombro se repitió, esta vez con una sensualidad implícita que llegó hasta lo profundo del muchacho en un instante. La miró por el rabillo del ojo con un dejo de desconfianza por un segundo, mutando a absoluta incredulidad y cuestión cuando encontró sobre su rostro la insinuación y un carmín que le indicaba vergüenza ante una clara idea.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó, sonando un tanto impresionado, incluso discretamente emocionado por lo que pareció insinuar, por lo que su cerebro comenzó a imaginar vívidamente. Desvió sus ojos dorados a otro lado para intentar calmar sus pensamientos, seguramente que estaba imaginando cosas o ideas, Mai no era esa clase de persona, después de todo. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, Azula sí lo era.

— No me hagas decirlo, _sabes_ a lo que me refiero — Mai apretó los labios de nuevo, era pésima para el coqueteo o la seducción, ya estaba demasiado preocupada y angustiada como para sumarle la vergüenza a lanzar su proposición sexual como si nada.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — La miró de nueva cuenta, fijamente, incluso pareció no parpadear. Mai tuvo que mantener firme su mirada, sin vacilación, deteniendo sus palabras que se aglomeraban en su garganta, que le imploraban frenar aquello, que le rogaban detenerse. Pero no lo hizo, su fijeza le hizo a Zuko notar que estaba yendo en serio. Demasiado en serio. — ¿Crees... que sea buena idea? Quiero decir... ¿Tú quieres? — Zuko se encogió en su sitio, como un pequeño niño, mostrándose sonrojado y un tanto intimidado por alguna razón. Mai rodó los ojos ante la cuestión, tomando en cuenta la proposición que ella misma estaba soltando era de intuir que ella quería. Aunque claro que en el fondo sabía que jamás se atrevería a pedirle eso a Zuko de esa manera en un modo tan impropio, Mai sabía admitir que fuera del juego de Azula ella realmente _quería_. Lamentaba que las cosas tuvieran que ser así. Lamentaba todo ya, de ante mano.

— ¿Tú no quieres? — decidió soltar la misma cuestión de vuelta, intentando quitarse de encima el tener que responder, no podía ya mentir demasiado. Zuko amplió los ojos ante esa cuestión y pareció meditarlo un segundo. Mai, ante su silencio y el preámbulo deseó como jamás había deseado ser rechazada por él. Deseó que no la deseara. Incluso quiso que no la quisiera. Con tal de salvarlo de aquello, con tan de salvarse, con tal de terminar esa locura.

Miró sobre el rostro de aquel príncipe una tierna sonrisa y entendió que él la amaba, que la deseaba. Que no la rechazaba. Apretó los ojos con dolor, para no tener que mirar su rostro con esa expresión noble. Se odió de nueva cuenta y maldijo el poder de Azula, maldijo la forma en que manipulaba las cosas y que el destino de Zuko pendiera de entre sus manos. Sí ella no cumplía, seguramente que de alguna manera Azula lograría que Lord Ozai atentara en contra de su hijo una vez más.

—Bueno, yo... sí, sí quiero — admitió lo obvio y volvió a encoger los hombros, apenado. Mai sintió de nuevo el dolor ante aquello y asintió, suspirando dificultosamente. —Pero... ¿aquí? ¿Ahora? — sus ojos volvieron a destilar cuestión y deseo inmediato, estaba a nada de írsele encima a besos, lo conocía. Se puso de pie para detener sus ideas, evitando también que sintiera la duda en ella.

—Ven a la habitación de huéspedes en un momento, sabes bien a cuál... aquí hay muchos guardias — dejó ir rápidamente, sin dejarse a sí misma vacilar. Zuko asintió apenas, obediente, mirando atento cuando Mai se dio la vuelta y con el mismo apuro que él atribuyó a nervios, partió.

Avanzó a prisa por el pasillo a la habitación que hacía mucho tiempo el mismo Ozai había atribuido a ella por tenerla tan seguido por ahí y por ser la hija de uno de sus más fieles allegados. Atravesó la puerta con urgencia y cerró un tanto escandalosa tras de sí. Dentro, Azula esperaba sentada en la cama, con una bata de dormir y el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y espalda.

— Tardaste — murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo. Mai apretó los labios en furia y anduvo hasta estar cerca de Azula, quién se levantó y dejó ver que solo llevaba puesta una bata carmín y había quitado de su rostro el maquillaje. —Bien, entonces... ¿él vendrá, cierto? — preguntó con el tono agrio y déspota de siempre.

— Lo hará, tal vez demasiado pronto, así que... — frenó sus palabras, cerrando sus ojos un momento para tranquilizar su inquieto corazón. — Escóndete en el baño, le taparé los ojos. Después podemos hacer el cambio — Azula asintió y obedeció aquello por primera vez en su vida sin dar la más mínima réplica.

Mai se ensombreció, sin detenerse demasiado a lo siguiente. Se desvistió a prisa y de un cajón sacó una bata idéntica a la de Azula, soltando su cabello un momento después, para crear aquella similitud buscada. La princesa, asomándose desde la rejilla de la puerta miró a Mai hacer aquello, sonriendo complacida ante su obediencia y su audacia, ni siquiera había tenido que hacer más nada y Mai había elaborado y planeado una excelente treta.

Unos golpes inesperados en la puerta de madera le indicaron a las dos que era el momento. Azula cerró la puerta del baño donde estaba y Mai se ató la bata al frente, arreglando su cabello suelto con los dedos antes de aproximarse a la entrada, sintiendo sus manos temblar cuando finalmente abrió la puerta.

Los ojos de Zuko parecieron alumbrar la oscuridad que ahí había. De un movimiento de sus dedos las llamas ardieron con más fuerza dentro de sus candelabros, dejando ver así a ambos el rostro del otro, uno emocionado, el otro suavemente entristecido. Mai le sonrió aun así, corriendo la pieza de madera a un lado para dejarlo pasar, cerrando con suavidad una vez que los pies descalzos del príncipe estuvieron dentro.

El nerviosismo los azotó cuando el silencio pareció abrumarlos. Parecía que había mucho que decir, demasiada tensión y escalofrío para tratarse de dos amantes que trataban de culminar en la prueba más grande de su amor. Zuko la recorrió con los ojos bajo la luz igualmente dorada de las velas y Mai lamentó su deseo reflejado en la dulzura de sus orbes. Apartó el rostro y lo condujo apenas a la cama, donde la siguió, como encantado, hechizado y nervioso. Ahora ella parecía tener todo el poder sobre él, pero era Azula, en realidad quién lo tenía.

—Siéntate — indicó en su voz siempre tranquila y al verlo obedecer y temblar en su sitio cuando la sintió enfrente la hizo lamentar incluso haber nacido. —Debo pedirte una cosa, yo... — sus ojos querían traicionarla, las lágrimas pendían apenas sobre sus pestañas, silenciosas, lastimeras. —Quiero que uses esto... de otro modo, moriría de la vergüenza — extendió el listón rojo frente a su novio y este miró un tanto desconcertado, sin llegar a entender aún. —Por favor — aquellas palabras _-mágicas palabras_ -, calaron entre los dos. Uno por la inocencia que creyó que portaban, otro por un ruego ante la dolencia de la realidad.

—Podríamos apagar las velas si es que estás así de avergonzada... — Mai negó, no sabía si seguía pudiendo articular palabras, el nudo en la garganta la asfixiaba. —Esto... esto es muy raro, Mai, _todo_ — la mencionada trató de disimular el miedo y el pánico, Azula en su escondite, atenta a cada palabra, también temió, se sintió atrapada y maldijo para sus adentros, sintiendo sus dientes apretarse y la sensación de que todo el grandioso plan se vendría abajo, ¿qué iba a hacer si la descubría? No podía ella arriesgar su reputación a que todos supieran sus intenciones, ¿qué pensaría su padre? Por supuesto que lo negaría pero... ¿cómo hacerlo estando donde estaba?

—Zuko, yo... — Mai trató con urgencia de pensar en algo, había sido demasiado rápida y boba, esa insistencia e interés en ella por intimar no era natural, debió notarlo, seguramente él...

—Pero siempre has sido así, Mai, tan espontánea, tan... única, está bien si quieres que lo haga. Sí para ti está bien, entonces lo está para mí — de nuevo la culpa anticipada la embargó y quiso tirarse al suelo a llorar, a rogar perdón de rodillas, a echarse para atrás, lo habría hecho todo, tan arrepentida de ante mano como estaba. Pero su rostro no se movió un ápice, ni siquiera sonrió o se ensombreció, sabía demasiado bien cómo ocultar sus emociones, toda su vida lo había hecho y definitivamente no iba a flaquear ahora. Asintió para sí misma más que para él, concediéndole así la razón a una idea desde el nacimiento equivoca. Ambos tenían la soga en el cuello y en realidad, por más que quisiera, ni uno de los dos se podría salvar.

Zuko tomó la cinta entre sus manos y la colocó sobre sus ojos, girando levemente la cabeza para que Mai pudiera atarla desde atrás. La lastimera idea de que era él mismo quién colocaban aquel yugo sobre su ser la hizo temblar, la hizo desear cortar sus propias manos que con tacto hacían un nudo a aquella cinta cernida a la cabeza de quién se suponía era su amante. Él sonrió y giró el rostro donde sabía que estaba, dejando ver esas facciones duras y siempre entristecidas brillar ligeramente en emoción, _en amor._

— Dame un segundo para ponerme lista, ¿sí? — Zuko asintió ante aquello, sonrojado y visiblemente nervioso, totalmente ansioso por lo que seguía que se hundió complacido en el silencio de la habitación, en el preámbulo y la tensión que desataba su joven libido en la pronta excitación, en lo retorcido pero increíblemente emocionante e incluso divertido que le resultaba no tener visión. Eso sería un juego de manos, de cuerpos, de _almas_ , y eso sin duda lo conmocionaba.

Escuchó los pasos de Mai alejarse de él y encaminarse al baño que había dentro de la misma habitación, cerrando la puerta de aquel reducido cubículo para dejarlo tendido en la ambigüedad de la seducción.

Azula le sonrió a Mai cuando esta estuvo de pie dentro del baño, con el semblante serio y los ojos caídos al suelo. Anduvo hasta ella con el aire pomposo que portaba y supo que había llegado finalmente el momento.

—Puedes mirar si quieres, no me molesta — murmuró al oído de la otra al detenerse unos momentos a su lado antes de poder salir por la puerta.

—Estás loca, Azula — siseó Mai con desdeño, mirándola con el odio más puro que la princesa hubiera visto antes en aquellos ojos siempre fieros. Aquel resentimiento y dolor que mostró Mai para ella solo la hizo reír, solo pareció complacerla aún más, solo parecía cumplir con otra parte de su enfermo plan.

Se miraron desafiantemente a los ojos antes de que Azula finalmente decidiera partir, cerrando a sus espaldas para dejar a Mai en la oscuridad y soledad, en el castigo, en el auto desprecio y la desolación. Intentó tragar duramente para calmarse, para no ceder a la debilidad, pero la situación la superaba, el dolor era asfixiante y sin poder contenerse más de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas silenciosas, tan delicadamente que parecían no existir, que solo atravesaban sus mejillas como diminutas y pequeñas dagas que llevaban escritas en su existencia el dolor y el miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo.

A su mente vinieron las palabras de Azula esa misma tarde y su cuerpo tembló de impotencia y coraje reprimido de nuevo al rememorar aquello.

 _"— El Avatar está vivo — soltó, firme y convencida. Las otras dos chicas se miraron un momento, en confusión._

— _¿De qué hablas, Azula? Tú misma dijiste que..._

— _Está vivo, y está preparándose para atacar — afirmó con tozudez, callando a Ty Lee en el proceso. —Y necesitamos estar listos para cuando él venga — Ty negó suavemente y apretó los labios ante la confusión, no sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando su amiga._

— _Pero, si estás segura de eso, ¿por qué le dijiste a tu padre que estaba muerto? — Azula levantó una ceja y su vista de fue un segundo a Mai, quién permanecía aún en silencio._

— _No había otro modo de traer a_ Zuzu _de vuelta — Mai apretó sus facciones ante la mención de aquel apodo, pero disimulo como muchas veces más su irritación._

— _Espera, sí esa es la única razón de que Zuko esté en el palacio, sí el Avatar está vivo eso significa que..._

— _Exactamente, Ty Lee — volvió a cortar su tren de ideas y se giró completamente a ellas, dejando ver su sonrisa maliciosa entre sus pintados labios. — Zuko está aquí gracias a esa mentira, gracias a mí, que me apiadé de su patética existencia — Mai soltó un suave chasquido pero la princesa pareció no haber oído, o quizá solo lo estaba ignorando para hacerla irritar más._

— _Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando tu padre descubra que el Avatar sigue con vida? ¿Qué pasará con Zuko? — la chica del circo sonó genuinamente preocupada, ni una de esas cosas de mentiras y enredados le gustaba para nada._

— _Bueno, creo que él también sabe que el Avatar sigue con vida, mi idea es que Zuko se encargue de ese tonto sin que mi padre se entere, así al menos tiene una última oportunidad para salvar su cobarde y tonto trasero — las otras dos asintieron apenas a aquello, aunque ambas altamente incrédulas y un tanto desconfiadas de que aquello realmente llegase a pasar._

— _Tú... ¿por qué lo hiciste? — la fría y calculadora voz de Mai fue la que rompió el breve silencio que había parecido el final de la conversación. Ty Lee miró a Mai sin entender a qué se refería, para ella parecía normal haber intentado salvar a su hermano, pero Mai conocía demasiado bien a Azula y esta sonrió satisfecha ante la astucia y perspicacia de su amiga._

— _Bueno, ahora Zuzu me debe algo más que su vida, también me debe su honor y su posición — el rostro de Ty Lee se volvió a retorcer en el casi perpetuo miedo que portaba a diario al lado de Azula. Mai frunció el entrecejo y supo que su intuición era correcta. Azula nunca hacía nada por alguien más, nunca hacía nada gratis, y tarde o temprano, se iba a cobrar._

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Le dirás a tu padre que el Avatar está vivo para que finalmente elimine a Zuko? — la rabieta en sus palabras se escuchó, pero Azula permaneció en su inmutación._

— _Me tomé la molestia de decirle a mi padre que fue Zuko quien acabó con el Avatar como para luego desistir de eso. Sí quisiera a Zuko muerto, ya lo estaría, ¿no lo crees? — las otras dos compartieron de nuevo una ligera mirada cargada de desconfianza. — Mi_ querido _hermano tendrá que hacer algunas cosas por mí sí quiere quedarse en el palacio — la situación desde esa premisa ya pintaba mal, haciendo a Mai sentir la desconfianza y rabia sobre ella._

— _¿Y si no quiere? ¿Y sí esta vez no cae en tus juegos? — Ty Lee se impresionó ante la dureza con la que Mai dijo eso, pero ambas miraron en sus ojos aparentemente secos el amor. Con este sentimiento entre mezclado, la debilidad y el miedo._

— _Pues más le vale hacerlo, sino, para el final de esta misma semana, él estará muerto — Mai se crispó ante sus palabras, al saber que no bromeaba. Temió por Zuko, por lo que lo fuera a obligar a hacer, por qué no pudiera obedecerla y al final todo se acabara, que Ozai lo asesinara. No pudo replicar o hacer nada, solo tragó fuertemente y miró la espalda de Azula con recelo e incredulidad. —Les diré después si necesito de su ayuda... — sin nada más, la princesa partió a donde fuera su camino, dejando a sus compañeras tiesas y atónitas ante su confesión. Azula podía ser realmente terrible, lo suficiente como para atreverse a ser la causante de la muerte de su hermano mayor. "_

Ahora Mai entendía que su mente era más aterradora y más perversa de lo que hubiera imaginado, más enferma. Azula estaba completamente mal. ¿Hacer todo, incluso _eso_ solo para atentar contra Zuko? ¿Sólo para burlarse de él? ¿Cuál era el maldito punto de todo? ¿Por qué tenía que envenenar todo así, mancharlo, amancillarlo, solo para demostrar que podía más? Todo solo por su absurda idea de sentirse poderosa, de humillar, de verlo doblegado, de mentirle y de jugar. Era esa, por supuesto, la más terrible de todas sus bromas.

Fuera de la habitación, con paso lento y marcando apenas sus pies descalzos sobre la suave alfombra Azula llegó hasta estar frente a Zuko, quién se encogió de hombros ante quien pensaba era su querida novia. La princesa lo miró desde su posición, lo contempló lo que parecieron largos minutos donde él solo yacía sentado en la orilla de la cama, a centímetros de ella, totalmente a su merced.

Podría matarlo ahí mismo, en su fantasía, en su ilusión. Solo bastaría un movimiento, de forma rápida y limpia se liberaría de él, su camino interrumpido siempre por su hermano al fin estaría libre, al fin no habría más intervención o alguna tontería de su parte. Sin Zuko, ella sería el nuevo Señor del Fuego sin dudar. Levantó su mano, como para lanzar una estocada, como para querer atravesarlo, como una daga, como una espada en la yugular.

Sus dedos sin embargo se detuvieron en su cintura y desataron su bata lentamente, en el silencioso espacio donde estaban Zuko escuchó tan finamente la tela deslizarse sobre la piel y caer pesada e insípidamente contra el suelo. Azula, en su ahora desnudez, pareció contemplarse a sí misma, pareció mirarse en su propio pensamiento y mirar a Zuko ahí, frente a ella. Imaginó en su fuero interno los ojos de su hermano escudriñando su ser, imaginó su ceño fruncido y su voz agria pronunciando su nombre y entonces quiso morir.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó de pie ante él, ¿por qué no podía hacer nada en contra de todo eso? ¿Por qué de entre todas las cosas su mente le había gritado fuertemente hacer _aquello_? Aun cuando a veces sentía que lo odiaba, aun cuando podría y a veces quería acabar con él, porque cuando Zuko no le daba más que lástima y decepción, porque aun así, a pesar de todo, lo deseaba.

Y de verdad que no lo entendía, y se miraba ahora a ella ansiosa y desprovista de ropa posando delante de un tembloroso y excitado muchacho que no era otro más que su propio hermano. Su rival, su enemigo, un obstáculo, un inútil siempre opacado por ella... tan ínfimo, tan insignificante, tan...

Su corazón saltó en su pecho y la sonrisa triunfante se esfumó, su semblante mutó a una frialdad impasible que ella misma desconoció entre sus facciones. ¿Por qué tenía qué ser así? ¿Por qué Zuko? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Cuál era el problema entre los dos? ¿Por qué había una barrera, una brecha tan grande y filosa que los separaba, que los contradecía, que los marcaba?

No sabía, pero ahí estaba de pie dispuesta a romper aquella distancia, dispuesta a tocar el fuego latente que siempre corría alrededor de Zuko, que lo volvía tan atrayente, que la había hecho por todos esos años odiarlo para no aceptar que en realidad y en el fondo lo quería.

Lo escuchó tragar fuertemente y entendió que estaba impaciente, que la _deseaba_ , incluso si creía que no era ella, incluso si jamás podría verla o acceder a aquellos actos si fuera de otra manera. Y claro, ¿Cómo lo haría si eran hermanos? ¿Cómo sabiendo que compartían madre, padre y un hogar? Mucho menos después de todo lo que ella le había hecho, por todas las veces que se burló de él, por las ocasiones en las que lo despreció y minimizó, Zuko incluso debía odiarla, aborrecerla, como se _suponía_ que ella lo hacía con él.

Pero era tan difícil comprenderlo, era inentendible hasta en su fuero interno, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podían ser amigos, llevarse bien, quererse incluso como hacían los hermanos normales? No lo sabía, y en silencio Azula lo resentía, lo sufría.

Y aun así se levantaba cada mañana desde que tenía memoria con una nueva locura en la cabeza, con las ganas de superarlo, con las ganas de demostrarle que era mejor, con el deseo de que la admirara, de que la notara, de que se acercara a ella con sorpresa y devoción, con amor. Y había obtenido a cambio solo celos y desdeños, y había visto en sus ojos la envidia y el rencor, la furia contenida, el _miedo_ , el dolor.

Cargada de ira y de frustración, de furia por no obtener su cometido y dolida por la indiferencia de su hermano había dedicado sus días a molestarlo, a mofarse por sus derrotas, a desear su eterno fracaso. Pero una vez más ahí estaba, cayendo a sus estúpidos deseos, a la calidez de su corazón, a esa diminuta y casi inexistente sensación que picaba dentro de su pecho, que lo clamaba.

¿Era obsesión? ¿Estaba enamorada? ¿Solo se trataba de atracción? ¿Un bobo capricho? No tenía caso responderse, posiblemente en realidad no existía una respuesta correcta, ninguna o todas podrían serlo, pero no lo admitiría en sus adentros. No incluso ahora, no incluso cuando estaba a punto de pecar y entregar a quien no debía su virginidad.

Levantó su mano con la que tantas veces intentó despedazarlo, esta vez como si fuera fina y delicada tela acarició la mejilla de Zuko, la palpó, rozó con sus yemas la cicatriz y sintió en su cuerpo su dolor, sintió la tristeza que jamás se había permitido, sintió la empatía y la compasión.

Zuko se retorció bajo su tacto y perdió el aliento, pegó sin embargo su rostro a esa cálida palma que lo acariciaba, se unió a ella como un niño que busca el regazo de su madre, el consuelo de su padre. Azula tembló ante ello y no pudo sino desearlo más, poseerlo, obtener de él el cariño que siempre se le había negado, buscar también dentro de sí esa confortable parte que nunca había tenido, que se había negado a mirar.

Dudosa avanzó a él y cortó la distancia, lo miró en su minimizada siempre posición y por primera vez lo encontró grande, fuerte, incluso cuando sentía su piel temblar, quiso refugiarse en sus brazos como muchas otras veces, está vez en plenitud, esta vez en totalidad. Movió sus manos lentamente por el cuerpo del muchacho, llegó hasta la cinta que ataba la prenda suelta y sin mangas de Zuko y la desató sin prisa, con delicadeza, con tranquilidad, como si no fueran ellos, como si no estuvieran ahí, como si no fueran a entregarse el todo en la brevedad de los momentos.

Zuko se quitó de inmediato aquella prenda por los brazos y la lanzó sin dirección al suelo, luego, ansioso como era, se puso de pie y llevó sus propias manos a la cinta de sus pantalones, la cual también quitó con presura, sin vacilación, bajando sus pantalones hasta el suelo y haciéndolos a un lado, dejando ver su cuerpo completamente, al desnudo, sin un poco de vergüenza ante la mujer que creía que amaba, sin saber que su hermana a unos centímetros de él miraba en detalle la desnudez que extendió frente a ella, la que con sus ojos acariciaba a la distancia su hombría ya despierta ante la imaginativa femenina.

Los brazos de Zuko se extendieron un poco al frente y sus manos cálidas tocaron sus desnudos hombros. La abrazó ahí, como estaban, y ella correspondió como probablemente nunca lo había hecho antes, ni con él ni con nadie.

Azula cerró los ojos y disfrutó lo que duró aquello, el cobijo, la sensación de protección, la conexión implícita que en ellos había, los lazos imaginarios, un perdón inexistente y silencioso, el amor. Zuko la pegó a su desnudo pecho y sintió su suave piel de porcelana estremecerse, lo hizo llenarse de ternura, de entereza, de fuerza y de pasión. En su ceguera provocada por aquel retazo de tela palpó desde sus brazos por su cuello hasta su rostro, el cual aprisionó entre sus palmas abiertas y con calculada precisión lo acercó al suyo, lo consumó en un lento beso bañado de joven, iluso e idealista amor.

Azula temió un segundo que fuera a descubrirla, que no encontrara en ella lo que había en Mai, que desconociera sus labios de los otros o que incluso la forma de hacerlo lo hiciera a él dudar. Dejó de pensar cuando sintió en aquellos labios la pasión y la firmeza, el modo en que dirigía el beso tan tranquila y armoniosamente que su duda se esfumó, que todos sus miedos, rencores e incluso culpa desaparecían al calor de sus besos que subían a cada momento de velocidad y de fuerza.

Zuko no podía saber que la torpeza de la otra boca no se debía a la vergüenza o los nervios, sino a que Azula nunca había besado jamás y él estaba ahora repartiendo aquel primer beso a su nunca tocada hermana menor, a esa que había visto crecer a su lado y ahora temblaba como hoja al viento bajo su tacto, que probaba su sabor, que succionaba su ser, que acariciaba con la lengua entre sus labios. No, no lo sabía ni tampoco podía imaginarlo, incluso cuando no era como Mai, incluso si alguna parte de él sabía que no se sentía lo mismo, había algo mucho más fuerte que no lo hizo dudar, había algo que _sí_ era igual, había una electricidad latente entre ellos dos que no lo hizo ni un momento vacilar.

En ella había amor. Por él. En esos labios había deseo y cariño, había una intensidad de amar tan fuerte como en Mai.

Aquello era tanto que la diferencia pasaba desapercibida y solo se dedicaba a recolectar el cariño y la fe, la entrega, la calidez.

Azula tomó el ritmo apenas, con el corazón golpeando incesante su ser hasta el punto de ensordecerla, hasta no saber ya lo que hacía y con quién lo hacía, eran demasiados sentimientos revueltos y tantas sensaciones juntas que ya no supo qué de todo seguir o que de todo debía sentir. Solo se dedicó a corresponder, a tocar esos labios con los suyos de forma demencial, arrebatadora, audaz. Zuko notó aquella fortaleza y dureza en su beso, creciente a cada momento, dominante, fiera, tan diferente a la ternura con la que Mai besaba, pero al contrario de descolocarlo aquella rudeza lo excitó, aquella entrega y pasión digna de una persona tan imponente como Azula lo cautivó sin siquiera haberlo planeado, sin haberlo pensado.

Zuko dio un paso hacia atrás y se dejó caer en la cama con ella a cuestas, entre sus brazos, dejándola sobre su cuerpo a horcajadas, sintiendo su piel y su feminidad contra su ser que creyó volverse loco ahí mismo. Azula suspiró hondo y entre cortado al sentirlo también, apretando los labios para no dejar ir su voz, para no hacer que la descubriera, para ocultarse de nuevo entre él y no cortar tan pronto con aquella epifanía tambaleante.

Él la giró en la cama para invertir los papeles y luego, con ayuda de ella en unos cortos minutos la hizo mujer. Y él a su vez se hizo un hombre. La poseyó con la calma y la quietud, con el cariño y el anhelo, con pasión y tanta ternura que ella se sentía un ángel entre sus manos, la amaba con la devoción de un Dios, la cuidaba con la delicadeza de una virgen, y ella se sintió bendita y bendecida bajó su cuerpo, entregando su ser.

Quiso llorar ante la corta idea de saber que aquella devoción y tacto con que la trataba era en realidad para otra persona, que todo en esa caricia era una mentira, era para alguien más. Se rindió tan solo un momento después ante el placer de tenerlo así con ella, incluso si eran caricias aparentadas, él la amó a ella en ese instante, a nadie más.

Se aferró a su espalda mientras la embestía y fijó sus ojos a ese rostro mitad descubierto, a los labios hinchados por sus besos, a su sexo, a su pecho, a todo lo que era él. A todo lo hermoso que era él. Sintió algo arder en ella, en el bajo de su vientre, en la unión dónde lo acunaba y apretaba contra su ser, por alguna razón supo que él también lo sentía, incluso lejos del éxtasis, aquello los apretó, la sensación la hizo a ella clavar sus uñas en sus hombros, a él apretarla contra de sí, a ir más duro, con más fuerza y más fluidez.

Eran sus venas azotándose dentro de sus cuerpos, eran su esencia llamándose, era la unión, los _lazos de sangre_ , los lazos del pecado, del error, del ser uno cuando siempre habían parecido dos. Aquella cuerda invisible e imaginativa los jaló tan duramente que se sintieron rendirse en ese instante ante la gravedad, que no pusieron resistencia a la atracción nata de sus pieles, ante la pasión y el más grande error.

Azula en la cima de su éxtasis lo entendió, al menos mínimamente, al menos un instante austero y efímero, sintió aquella siempre rivalidad implantada por sus padres romperse por primera vez, de dejar de sentirse enemigos, de dejar de competir, de recibir más amor cada uno por el contrario de sus padres. Todo ese tiempo, el odio de sus progenitores se repetía en ellos mismos, en sus almas inocentes que no tenían culpa y habían sencillamente cargado con un odio que no les correspondía, y con ese odio, también habían cargado sobre sus aras el deseo, el amor.

Él terminó apenas, fuera de ella, sobre su vientre pálido que se manchó del blanco de su juvenil semilla. Azula apenas ocurrió aquello salió del trance y lo movió con una mano lejos de su ser, incluso cuando hubo protesta y trató de detenerla.

Se deslizó como una bandida, como una hoja, como el pétalo de una rosa que ha sido arrancada y cae gentilmente al suelo, a lo lejos, arrastrada por el viento. Zuko sintió su delgado cuerpo zafarse de entre sus manos y temió _-como siempre desconfiando de sí mismo-_ haberle hecho alguna clase de daño. Se destapó los ojos ante aquella extrañamente reacia actitud, buscándola con la mirada en la habitación de inmediato, en dirección al baño. Apenas sus dorados orbes pudieron percibir su espalda y su cabello negro perderse tras la puerta en una difusa imagen alumbrada miserablemente por la luz naranja de las velas en la habitación.

Por supuesto que no la reconoció.

Mai saltó en su sitio cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y Azula pintó frente a ella desnuda y acalorada. La chica había pensado que se pararía ante ella horonda y empoderada, que le restregaría en la cara lo que había hecho y se burlaría de su triste ser. Pero no hubo nada de eso, ni siquiera la más efímera de las sonrisas. Azula, con sus ojos claros pegados el suelo ni siquiera la miró. En su rostro pálido lucía algo cercano a la vergüenza, a la inquietud, a la desolación, al sentimiento de saberse desprendida para siempre de él, de la premisa de que jamás volvería a estar entre sus brazos.

— Haz que se vaya — dijo con su voz rasposa y apretada, sin atreverse a mirarla. Mai frunció ante aquella actitud, saliendo a gran velocidad, preocupada por si en su tontería le había hecho daño a Zuko. Este, con ojos grandes y expectantes, miró finalmente a Mai salir del baño, a la _verdadera_ Mai.

Ella le extendió los brazos y él la recibió con amor, con afecto. A Mai le importó poco su desnudez o la de ella y lo besó, conteniendo sus lágrimas. Él la recibió con fervor y sin entender por supuesto que ella tenía miedo.

Dentro del baño Azula los escuchó jugarse amor, Azula oyó la suave pero imponente promesa de Mai al decirle que no iba a permitir que nada la pasara. Oyó a Zuko decir que la amaba. Los escuchó partir entre besos por la puerta y ella cayó finalmente al suelo de rodillas.

El cuerpo le dolió y flaqueó, el pecho la presionó incesante ante la clara idea que finalmente entendía, ante el amor que a él le profería, al saber que jamás se corresponderían.

Esa vez, en soledad, fue el turno de Azula para llorar.

[...]

Suspiró, preocupado, mirando a los guardias en el pasillo y sabiendo a Aang afuera de la habitación vigilando al igual que él que Azula no escapará por la ventana o alguna secreta puerta. Se cansó sin embargo a la brevedad, al no mirarla salir, al saber que habían pasado largos minutos y ella no terminaba de cambiarse para finalmente salir y buscar a su madre.

Entró ya sin poder resistirse a la habitación donde Azula cambiaba su ropa del sanatorio a un ropaje suyo y normal. Sus ojos se alteraron un momento al no verla dentro y su mente pensó asustada y con presura que lo había engañado, que había escapado. Sus labios se abrieron para avisar a Aang que había escapado, que debían atraparla, pero antes de que su voz pudiera salir, una cinta tapó sus ojos y lo jaló suavemente hacia atrás.

— ¡Aquí estoy! — la voz femenina tronó en su espalda y sintió las manos formar un nudo con el retazo de tela que le cortó unos segundos la visión.

Giró en su sitio y se levantó aquella cintilla de los ojos, moviéndola a su frente para poder mirar. Detrás de él Azula lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida, tan fresca y cretina como siempre, daba la impresión de que el tiempo ni siquiera había pasado, para ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Qué haces? Tardaste demasiado — despotricó el ahora Señor del Fuego, sacándose la cinta que ella había atado en su nuca y sosteniéndola en su mano.

— Oh, Zuzu, es que no sé cómo peinarme, así que lo intentaba — admitió sin vergüenza y movió su cabello entre sus dedos, mirándose al espejo a unos metros de ella y notando sin interés que su fleco seguía un tanto disparejo.

— Ven aquí, lo haré yo... — Azula se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para que Zuko pudiera peinarla.

El Señor del Fuego comenzó a mover el cabello de su hermana para arreglarlo en su clásico peinado, siendo hasta ese momento, cuando ataba el chongo con la cinta que notó algo familiar. Un Deja Vú lo embargó y su corazón dio un extraño vuelco. Aquella cinta, era definitivamente igual a la de aquella vez. Frunció su ceño cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que su hermana había hecho hacía unos momentos, la ceguera momentánea de sus ojos cubiertos por eso.

Su primera vez se repitió en su mente vívidamente, la extrañeza de aquella misma acción, y la tela, que había sido entonces, ¿podría ser la misma? ¿Acaso Azula...?

Negó y rió suavemente para sí mismo, ni siquiera Azula estaba tan enferma para hacer algo como eso, sería una coincidencia, nada más. Terminó el peinado y Azula sacudió suavemente su cabeza para confirmar la permanencia de su corto chongo.

— Aprendiste muchas cosas cuando estuviste fuera del palacio — dijo ella y casi sonó como una adulación, haciendo a Zuko asentir brevemente.

— Deberías hacer lo mismo, Azula, _aprender_ — se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia, pasándose unos mechones azabache detrás de la oreja.

— No hace falta si tú estás aquí, ¿no? — Zuko rió con clara ironía y burla, Azula imitó el gesto apenas, era bonito imaginar un segundo qué así era.

— Hay muchas más cosas que debes aprender, no solo a peinarte sola — sonó casi como un padre y Azula volvió a restarle importancia con un suave gesto.

— Ya he aprendido mucho, Zuko — se dio la vuelta para dejar de contemplar su reflejo y lo miró a los ojos con tranquilidad.

— Tal vez no lo necesario — ella frunció el ceño y él se puso en guardia al instante, sin dudar. Azula bajó el rostro entonces y entendió que en el fondo seguían siendo enemigos, que eso nunca iba a poder cambiar.

— Ya no importa, Zuzu. De todos modos, ¿qué más queda para mí, no? Si volvemos, entonces solo de nuevo me dejarás encerrada — Zuko negó suavemente y apretó los labios en indecisión.

— No lo sabemos, Azula. Puede que las cosas cambien — ella negó esta vez, dolida, convencida.

— Nada nunca cambiará entre tú y yo — se volteó de nuevo a su reflejo, con angustia, con decepción.

— Estamos unidos por sangre, Azula, no importa cuánto intentes correr, al final, siempre volveremos a estar juntos, una y otra vez — ella lo miró a través del espejo y su rostro no dejó entender lo que sentía, sorpresa y repentina tensión, quizá mucho dolor. — Porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos — con un efímero apretón en el hombro él le sonrió. Sin decir otra cosa el Señor del Fuego abandonó la habitación.

— No digas tonterías, Zuzu, lo último que quiero es que sigamos unidos por este lazo, lo último que quiero es seguirte pensando... seguirte mirando — arrojó el peine al espejo y lo rompió en pedazos.

Apresurada salió también de la habitación.

Ella entendía que Zuko tenía razón, sabía que sus caminos estaban destinados, que aquello que habían despertado ese día inevitablemente los jalaría de nuevo y estarían juntos otra vez, siempre bajo la premisa de enemigos. Nunca jamás como algo más.

Sin embargo, entre una risa maliciosa que Azula le regaló a su hermano antes de partir, supo que si era lo suficientemente lista, podría volver a tenerlo. Y esta vez, definitivamente no lo iba a dejar ir.


End file.
